Of Scandalous Heaven
by Gokugurl
Summary: AU. In the midst of a rivalry between gangs, Goku was violated and had a drug forced down his throat. A drug that brings out feelings and a darker, lustful different side of him he never knew existed... that eventually lusts after Sanzo. [SanzoxGoku]
1. Prologue

**[A/N] **_Hai, _I'm back...with another AU fic...don't worry, it's another SanzoxGoku+Homura fic. ^^;; I can't help it, honest! Okay, on to the fic...

****

****

Of Scandalous Heaven

#0 - Prologue

__

By Gokugurl

****

_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion._  
- Javan

****

This was hell.

Wait - scratch that. It was heaven. No, it was hell. Whatever. No words could describe what it was that he was feeling now, the hot swirl of torture and the slow, lazy pleasure he got from it. Or at least, that was what one Son Goku thought as the inhuman drug was forced down his throat.

_Please..._

The youth choked, but too late, the drug had already had its desired effect; almost instantaneously after swallowing the drug those men named 0023, the young boy of fifteen felt his muscles seize up, tensing and clenching tightly as a hideously painful shock seared through his body, churning in his blood.

_Oh, goddamn it, that hurt. _

His golden eyes snapped open, and he dimly registered his surroundings with his blurry vision; he was in the _Kuroi Bara's _place – he recognized the dark room and the black walls - the rival gang of the _Akai Yoru, _his own gang. _Where was Gojyo? _He wondered dazedly. His question was almost immediately answered as he saw the young, tanned man of twenty lying on the floor, scarlet strands askew as another thug stepped on Gojyo's hand; extracting yet another fresh bout of crimson blood from that part of the redhead's anatomy.

_No! _

He tried to struggle against the dark-haired one who gripped his arms, tried to scream, but his efforts died in vain as the paralysis drug took its toll on him. He couldn't move, and somehow or other, 0023 had taken effect on his vocal cords; he couldn't budge a muscle, let alone talk or scream; even make a sound. 

_No no no no no no..._

He continued murmuring _no_, chanting it like one would recite a mantra. But then, even if the drug hadn't been given to him, he himself would've been paralyzed anyway, terrified by both the irrational fear and disgust of anticipation of what they were going to deal him as the thugs began to inch closer toward him, gleaming knife in hand. And Goku's citrine orbs widened further as he recognized the one with the gold and sapphire eyes.

_No..._

Even as he felt the searing sharpness of the silver blade bite at his skin, tearing the tender flesh; spilling dark crimson in his wake, he had known what they were going to do. And even as he felt what remained of his battered garments being carelessly and painfully ripped away, even as the thugs pushed him callously against the old, creaking mattress with their weight, all he could do was open his mouth in a silent scream.

****

Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within.

- James Baldwin

****

**[A/N] **So how was it? Should I continue or not? As you might've guessed, Wild Adapter played a –humongous- role in this fic's inspiration...well...tell me then. If you don't like it I'll just chuck it off. _Jyaa!_

E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com**


	2. The Breaking

[A/N] Well, well. Long time no see. :)  
  
Of Scandalous Heaven  
  
#1 – The Breaking  
  
By Gokugurl  
  
It just so happened that, by the mysterious whims of Fate, a blond man of twenty odd years or so was strolling down that very street where the Kuroi Bara and the Akai Yoru were getting just a little bit too personal.  
  
And it just so happened that ironically, that said lean-muscled guy had absolutely no interest in the welfare of the Kuroi Bara or the Akai Yoru, or rather, even, no interest in any gangs in that district whatsoever.  
  
Oh yeah. Genjo Sanzo wasn't a member of any gang. Countless fools had tried to persuade him to join their ranks, and had failed miserably when he had rejected every single one of them in his own special way that wasn't exactly, well, very... compassionate, I'd say.  
  
Fools.  
  
Yeah, that was it. Everyone beside himself were utter, complete fools. Fools that would submit themselves to some idiot of a 'leader', whose face they'd probably never seen in all those years of loyalty and submission and bloodlust and oh, well, plain idiocy.  
  
So he didn't give a fuck about all that anticipation about some Kuroi Bara and Akai Yoru getting it on in some lonely building in that area, despite all the excited chatters and exclamations and 'oohs' and 'aahs' that were practically oozing from everyone around him on that not-so-deserted street.  
  
Yeah. Fuck them. Annoying bastards who stuck their too-long noses into other people's business.  
  
Bang.  
  
What was this? He turned to see everyone running away from aforementioned building. From the looks of it, some Kuroi Bara guy had let off a gunshot to ward the spectators off. If they were doing that, it probably meant that things were getting interesting.  
  
Hmm. Maybe he shouldn't miss the show after all.  
  
"Unh..."  
  
Goku moaned, dazed, his vision blurry and unclear, barely making out the glint of gold and blue that were Homura's eyes above him and almost not noticing the fact that he was chained with his hands held up above his head by one of the Kuroi Bara's leader's henchmen while Homura assaulted him.  
  
"You're an intriguing little piece, boy," the dark-haired man whispered excitedly into Goku's ears. "So rough, so wild..." His hand slid down to flick at one of the young man's nipples, extracting a strangled moan of reluctant pleasure from Goku. "Yet, boy, who would've expected you to be so breathtaking underneath it all?" He murmured stealthily.  
  
"Of course... I could kill you right here and now, but I do intend to have a little bit more fun with you first..." He bent down, and nipped at Goku's earlobe. "...While I wait for the drug to take effect, before I use you and dispose of you completely."  
  
"Go on..." Goku murmured, his eyes glazing over, blood trickling down his chin and his neck where the blade had touched his skin. "...You've raped me... along with your thugs. You've hurt me... cut me... But I still won't divulge Akai Yoru's information to you... lowlife..." He strained to smirk, and felt blood and semen ooze down his chin, entwining together in an almost captivating color of reddish-pink. "You'll never surpass us, the Akai Yoru, in all your lowly glory and dirty ways... you filth of a bastard..." Goku spat the last word. "No wonder they disowned you."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
He slapped Goku, once, hard. The younger one barely flinched; but merely looked up dazedly into the leader's eyes, his captivating dull hazel-golden eyes glimmering with all the disgust and hate and mutiny and anger he could muster while trying to ignore the merciless, agonizing pain that he was experiencing through the whole body.  
  
"Forgive the cliché I'm about to quote, but bad boys need to be punished, Goku dear," Homura smiled coldly, and Goku all but yelped when Homura dragged him up by his hair, before the taller one crashed his mouth to his own.  
  
NononogoddamnitnonononotagainNOTAGAIN...  
  
But it did happen again. Goku screamed, loud and heartbreaking and long, as he felt a searing pain surge through him once more as Homura thrust himself into him. He couldn't hold it back anymore; the tears fell and mingled with the sweat and blood and semen and Goku screamed again and again, eyes wide in agony as he felt something tear inside him...  
  
And then suddenly there wasn't anything anymore. The utter excruciating pain had subsided into a dull throbbing in his lower back. And as he felt Homura slide out of him, his vision blurred in a vortex of colors and he moaned in what he would've thought was relief.  
  
Then, his world went black as he hit the battered mattress with a dull thud.  
  
[A/N] Hey people, missed me? I've finally got some inspiration for this piece. Based on some real-life experience I've had myself... –cough- Forget what I just said. Well. I hope this was up to your expectations, everyone. Once I get the right inspiration again, I assure you I'll be back for good. 


End file.
